lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prophecy of Violence
| members= Sean Jensen Killswitch | former_members=Daniel Pleasant Michael Stone Matt Clark Dick Dynamo | weight = 475 lbs. | music = "If You Want Peace...Prepare For War" by Children of Bodom | alignment = Heel | finisher = The Endtimes | winpct=62 | wins=5 | losses=8 | championships= | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=Steel }} The Prophecy of Violence (commonly known as PoV, POV, or Prophets) are a professional e-wrestling tag team and stable that currently compete in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand. The stable has had many incarnations, with the current incarnation consisting of Sean Jensen, Killswitch, and Trey Spruance. History Formation and tag division At Homecoming, the two brothers of Stone and Pleasant debuted against Zenith and Kaptain Krossbones during the pre-show, defeating the two fellow Australians. Later in the show, Sean Jensen defeated Jeff Watson in a submission match, defending his LPW Television Championship in the process. After the match, Jensen emphisised that he would no longer be reffered to as a "Misfit", the name of the stable he was infamously part of. That night, Jensen, Pleasant and Stone were chosen by Drew Michaels as the 10th, 30th and 34th picks to become part of the Pyromania brand, forming the stable. In their Pyromania first match, Pleasant and Stone faced MC Steel and Dick Dynamo, collectively known as Project Sober, against in the first round of the Phoenix Cup, where the winner would advance, and the loser would face The Watchmen in a LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship match at Honor Roll. PoV ended up losing the match. Meanwhile, Jensen was in his own Phoenix Cup match, teaming with Jeff Watson against Richard Michaels and the debuting Jack "Pitbull" Daniels, in a successful effort. During their Undisputed World Tag Team Championship match against The Watchmen, The Hardcore Degenerates attacked Stone and Pleasant, costing them their title shot. Earlier in the night, PoV leader Jensen eliminated Steel and Dynamo in the battle royal second round of the Phoenix Cup. Jensen came second in the battle royal, being eliminated by DJC, but still qualifying for the next round, along with DJC, Cripsy, and Ryan James. At LPW Pyromania 17.3: Pick Your Poison, Drew Michaels announced that at One Way Ticket, the two teams would face off, with the winner becomeing the contenders for the Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. Stone, with his partner Daniel Pleasant in his corner, was defeated by Steel, with Dynamo in his corner. After the match, Michaels announced that at Pyromania 17.3, Pleasant and Dynamo would face off, although he changed the match to the two teaming against the current contenders Ash Strife and X, known as The Wisemen. On the same night, Jensen lost his Television Championship to the up-and-coming Atlas Adams. During the interpromotional match, Stone and Steel interfered, causing the Wisemen to win by disqualification. Both the Degenerates and the Prophecy attacked Ash and X, but then tag champions the Watchmen came to the ring, breaking up the fight. After Jensen was defeated by Ryan James in the semi-finals of the Phoenix Cup, he was found bloddied backstage, with both Steel and Dynamo stading over him, sending a message to Stone and Pleasant. The ousting of Stone and the reformation At One Way Ticket, halfway through their contenders match, Pleasant turned on Stone, hitting the Famous Last Words, letting Steel pin Stone. After the match, Steel, Dynamo and Pleasant continued their assault on Stone, before Jensen came out, yelling at what seemed to be Pleasant. But Sean, wanting Sean to prove he wasn't "all talk", hit the Malpractice, letting Steel and Dynamo align with the newly reformed Prophecy of Violence. At Pyromania 18.1, Steel and Dynamo teamed for the first time as the Prophecy of Violence, being managed by Pleasant against Kaiser Kidd and Australis member Cripsy, being managed by his mentor Styxx. Steel and Dynamo gained the victory, hitting the Hardcore Headache on Cripsy for the win. Later in the show, all 4 Prophets were attacked by two masked men. Sheepster, who were attacked by the two maked men at At All Costs, came to the rescue, thinking that Styxx and Cripsy were behind the masks. Sheepster took them down, before the Styxx and Cripsy walked up behind him. Styxx revealed that the two men were Zenith and Kaptain Krossbones, the two new members of Australis, before the third new member of Styxx's stable Mooroopna Mayamaya attacked the distracted Sheepster. Feud with Australis and the Wisemen, and championship gold At Pyromania 18.3, Steel changed his name from Matt Clark, before the Prophets faced X and Monroe in a 4-on-2 Handicap match. Unfortunately, X and Monroe hit a double X-Tinction on Dynamo for the win. After the match, Clark and Dynamo hit their signeture Flip Off, leaving X lying in the middle of the ring. Later in the show, The Prophecy of Violence and Australis met in the backstage halls. Australis' Cripsy and the Prophets' Sean Jensen exchanged words, before a tag team match was agreed upon, where during the Vertigo pre-show of Pyromania 18.3, Clark and Daniel Pleasant (originally booked with Dynamo as Clark's partner, until Pyro General Manager Drew Michaels changed the match, with Dynamo to face Sheepster) would face Zenith and Kaptain Krossbones. Towards the end of the match, Pleasant hit the Famous Last Words, but just as he finished hit it, Krossbones jumped in the ring and knocked Pleasant to the mat, before hitting the Jolly Rodger. Clark then bolted in and hit his new move the Hurricane DDT, before he and Krossbones rolled out of the ring. Zenith took advantage of the interference, hitting the Limit Buster backbreaker for the win. After Pleasant and Clark lost their match in the Pyromania 18.3 pre-show, Dynamo competed in the biggest match of his career so far, defeating Sheepster making him submit to the Dragon Trap, and Jensen defeated DeSean J. Connery and Justus, after he and the other Prophets took out Ryan James, the fourth man scheduled to compete in the match, to win the LPW Western States Heritage Championship, the second title for the Prophecy of Violence. Before Pyromania 18.4, James confronted the Prophets about taking him out. James challenged him to a match at Sacrificial Creed for the title, but Jensen informed him that he to defend his title against Justus. Due to the confrontation, Dynamo was booked to face James in a No Holds Barred match, while Clark and Jensen teamed against The Wisemen, consisting of Ash Strife and X, the men Clark and Dynamo will face for the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship in the near future. At the event, Dynamo shocked the world, defeating James, with a distraction from Jensen. Later in the night, Clark and Sean came short against the Wisemen, with Ash and X hitting a double X-Tinction for the win. After the match, the Wisemen attempted to take out Clark and Sean, until Pleasant and Dynamo came to the rescue, with the Wisemen leaving, proclaiming they'd finish taking them out at the Madness. For the first time in their LPW career, The Prophecy of Violence participated in both brands pay-per-views. At Pyromania' ''s ''Sacrificial Creed, the Prophecy of Violence ended their feud with Australis, with Clark, Dynamo and Pleasant taking on Krossbones, Zenith, and Cripsy. Meanwhile, at Insanity 's The Madness, Clark and Dynamo cashed in their oppontunity for that they won at One Way Ticket to compete for the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship, against the Wisemen, in an Escape from Hell match, the match type that the LPW universe decided on in the weeks leading up to the event. At the Sacrificial Creed event, the Prophecy of Violence reigned supreme over Australis, after Clark and Dynamo hit the Hardcore Headache on Cripsy with Pleasant covering for the win. Clark and Dynamo were less succesful at The Madness, losing their LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship match to X and Ash Strife. After the match, POV leader Jensen turned on his students, defecting to The Apocalypse. This signalled the end of POV. Return The Prophecy of Violence, composed of Jensen, Killswitch and Purser made their return in 2014. Purser was forced to leave the group for unknown reasons shortly after. Jensen and Killswitch won their first match since returning, defeating The Monarchy (Ultramarcus and Monroe) at LPW pYromania and Insanity Presents: SuperCycle 23.1. The team would move on to win a multi-team match at Supershow 23.3.5, defeating The Monarchy and The Braxtons. On September 6th, 2014, Trey Spruance joined POV during a debate after being promised by Jensen that he would become the LPW Hardcore Champion in the near future. Incarnations and members In wrestling *'Theme music' * "Ora Pro Nobis Lucifer"'' by Behemoth (current theme) **"A Rancid Romance"'' by Diablo Swing Orchestra (Only used twice) **''"Infestissumam"'' by Ghost (Used from return to dissolution)' **"Hang Em High"'' by Dropkick Murphy (Used from Homecoming to Pyromania 17.4'l) **''"Walk"'' by Pantera (Used from One Way Ticket to The Madness) *'Finishing move' **''The Endtimes'' (Killswitch tags Sean in, and holds his opponent in a stalled suplex. Sean does a flying crossbody from the top rope onto the opponent while Killswitch simultaneously finishes the suplex) **''Hurricane Special'' (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) **''Doomsday Busaiku Knee'' (Electric chair lift Purser into a diving single leg high knee Clark) **''Post-Traumatic Face Disorder'' (Wheelbarrow facebuster (Purser) / Double knee facebreaker (Clark) combination) *'Signeture moves' **Falling neckbreaker (Purser) / Diving crossbody (Clark) combination **Powerbomb (Purser) / Running neckbreaker (Clark) combination **Inverted atomic drop (Clark) / Running lariat (Purser) combination **Double inverted DDT *'Entrance details' **"If You Want Peace...Prepare For War" by Children of Bodom plays as Sean and Killswitch enter the arena. The two kneel on the stage for a moment before continuing down the ramp and into the ring. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Television Championship: Sean Jensen **LPW Western States Heritage Championship: Sean Jensen **LPW Most Improved of the Year (2010): Sean Jensen Match history :''† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. See also *The Hardcore Degenerates *The Prophecy of Violence gallery External links *prophecyofviolence.com - The Official Home of the Prophecy of Violence Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Tag Teams Category:Stables